Applications that need a large number of video data are increasingly wide, such as a digital television, a digital live broadcast system, a wireless broadcast system, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a laptop or desktop computer, a tablet, an e-book reader, a digital camera, a digital recording device, a digital media player, a video game device, a video game control console, a cellular or satellite radio telephone (the so-called “smart phone”), a video teleconferencing device, a video streaming device and other similar devices. When the data needs to be transmitted via a stream or transferred in a communication network with limited bandwidth capacity, the difficulty may be possibly increased. Therefore, video data is usually compressed before the video data is transmitted in a modern telecommunication network. When the video data is stored on a storage device, the size of a video may also be a problem because memory resources may be limited. Before the transmission or storage of the video data, video compression devices often use software and/or hardware to encode the video data at the source, thereby reducing the data volume required to represent digital video images. Then, compressed data is then received and decompressed at an object apparatus by a video decompression circuit that decodes the video data. With the limited network resources and the increasing demand for higher video quality, there is a need for improving compression and decompression techniques that increase the compression ratio and almost have no reduction to the image quality.